


Catch Up

by BunniesofDoom



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Dialogue-Only, Family, Fluff, Gen, Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY), Volume 8 (RWBY), healthy communication is my kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: “Hey, sis. Congrats on the broadcast.”
Relationships: Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 21





	Catch Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is set directly after the latest episode, so spoilers for Volume 8 Episode 5 ahead. I'm once again experimenting with a dialogue only fic. Enjoy!

Hey, sis. Congrats on the broadcast."

"Oh, you saw it? I wasn't sure if you would. I tried to call you earlier, but I couldn't get through."

"Yeah, the signal down here has been a bit . . . spotty, to say the least. But yeah, we all watched it. You did a great job. I'm proud of you."

". . . Thank you. It means a lot to hear you say that. It wasn't just me though. Blake and Weiss helped me write that speech, and Blake filmed it and helped coach me through it. Enough about me, though. How are things going down in Mantle?"

"If I'm being honest, it's not looking great. We were helping with the evacuation, but we ran into a pack of Grimm, and one of them took Oscar."

"A Grimm kidnapped Oscar? How is that even possible?"

"Believe me, that's not even the weirdest part."

"There's more?"

"Unfortunately. It talked, Ruby."

"The Grimm . . . can talk?"

"Well, this one can, at least. When we were fighting it, we were yelling at it to give Oscar back, and get this: it said no. It didn't just talk, it was responding to something we said."

"That's . . . new. Do you think it's something to do with Salem?"

"I can't imagine who else could be behind it."

"So, you said that you guys were trying to get Oscar back?"

"We chased after it, but all the sudden it began to . . . change. It grew wings. And then it flew off with Oscar. We kept chasing after it on the bikes, trying to get him back, but we lost it when we went over a cliff. At this point, he's probably been taken to Salem already."

". . . Oh dear. Poor Oscar. I hope he'll be alright."

"He will. We haven't given up on rescuing him. We'll get him back."

"Are you guys okay? You said you fell off a cliff!"

"We're okay. None of us were hurt in the fall. The bikes got a bit banged up, but I've found a way to fix one of them, so we should be able to get back."

"Well, at least that's good to hear."

"Yeah, well, we need to get back to Mantle as soon as possible, to warn them. I'm sure that the last thing you want to hear is more bad news, but you need to hear about this as well."

". . . What is it? Yang, you're making me nervous."

"Well, this may sound kind of hard to believe—"

"Yang, just spit it out. At this point, I don't think that there's anything that could shock me."

"There's a river of Grimm heading for Mantle."

". . . I'm sorry, there's a what of Grimm?"

"Look, it's kind of hard to describe, but basically there's an entire army of Grimm heading straight to the crater where everyone is hiding."

". . . Well, crap."

"Yeah, that about sums it up. I'm giving the bike another hour to charge up, but as soon as it's done we're heading back to Mantle to warn them."

"I wish there was something I could do to help you guys. Oh, wait a minute! I'll tell May when she gets back, maybe she can get in touch with the other Happy Huntresses."

"That would be a huge help, thank you. How are you guys doing? I'm assuming that the broadcast wasn't supposed to cut out like that."

"No, it wasn't. I'm worried that something might have happened to Penny and the others at Amity. I was thinking about trying to go after them, but also if Oscar's in trouble, and there's the new danger down in Mantle . . . I don't know. Maybe we'll have to split up or something. Oh, but I'm rambling. We're mostly okay. Weiss and Blake and I are fine, but Nora . . ."

"What happened?"

"She's in bad shape, Yang. Back at the base, we had to fight the Ace ops, and Nora, well . . . Even she couldn't handle that much electricity. We're hiding out at the Schnee manor now, and we managed to get her patched up, but it's not looking good. The scars, Yang, they're bad."

"I'm sure that you'll be able to figure something out, Ruby."

". . . Thanks. I'm not so sure I believe that, though."

"Ruby, I—Look. I'm sorry for what I said before I left. I didn't mean it, I was tired and I was being mean. I think that you're a great leader, and I know that you've been trying harder than anyone."

"Thank you, Yang. I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry for being a brat. I think that what you're doing down there in Mantle is really important, and the people here are really lucky to have you looking out for them. I wouldn't want anyone else watching my back."

"Thanks, Ruby. It means a lot to hear you say that."

"I meant it, Yang."

"Well, I'd better go check on the boys, make sure that they're okay and ready to go. Stay safe out there, sis."

"You too! I'll try to stay in touch. Love you!"

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.
> 
> Yeah, yeah, I know that Yang probably didn't have any signal out there but let a girl pretend, ok? I'm dying for these two to have an actual conversation this season, without any pointless bickering or other nonsense.


End file.
